A Father's Worth
by Libratine
Summary: Jenny interrogates a suspect which leads to unexpected consequences. Jibbs. Inspiration: Internal affairs.
1. Part one

**Title: A Father's Worth by Libratine**

**Set: Post "Bury Your Dead", though not as a tag to the episode. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS.. I do however own every single grammatial mistake**

**AN: So I decided to post another story since I got some really nice feedback the last time. This is a bit angsty at the beginning but it'll get better. It was inspired by watching Jenny interrogate Jeanne in IA. I hope it doesn't seem too out of character.. Otherwise I hope you enjoy and feel free (very free) to leave a review :D**

**Part 1/3**

It was late on a Thursday evening; the director of NCIS was sitting in her office going through some e-mails when one caught her attention. Apparently there had been some development in Gibbs' current case and he had now brought in a suspect. She remembered the case; a 60 years old former marine now doing some paperwork, had been found dead in his home two day ago, but didn't Ducky rule it as a suicide? Her eyes quickly scanned the e-mail from McGee before she jumped out of her chair and headed downstairs. Jenny's thoughts were swirling around in her head. Gibbs had brought in the dead marine's daughter. The daughter, Mary, had apparently showed up at her father's favorite bar and shot one the regulars in cold blood.

"Agent Gibbs" Her voice rang over the bullpen as she rapidly descended the stairs. He didn't wait for her but began walking slowly towards the interrogation room, where Mary was waiting. When Jenny caught up with him, she fell into his pace. "Your suspect… Mary. I wanna talk to her." She said in a voice that clearly stated this wasn't up for debate.

Gibbs looked questioningly at her. He had been expecting some reprimand about, well, anything since there didn't seem to be anything that couldn't get her to preach about ethics anymore. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. "You what?" He asked dumfound.

"Your suspect", she said slowly. "Mary. Who is currently sitting behind _that_ door", Jenny pointed towards the interrogation room. "I want to talk to her." The words were dragged out and pronounced very slowly.

Gibbs looked annoyed at her. "I heard you the first time"

She smirked, "Well then why did you ask?"

Before he got a chance to respond, Ziva came out of the interrogation room. "She would not say anything", she exclaimed throwing her hands up in defeat. "How am I supposed to get anything out of her if she does not speak?"

"She didn't say anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing! Not one single word."

Gibbs turned to look at Jenny, who was trying to hide a smile. "Fine", he didn't need to elaborate for Jen to understand the meaning of it. She grabbed the file from Ziva's hand and went into the room.

NCISNCISNCIS

Jenny made her way over to the chair and sat down in front of the suspect. "Hello, my name is Jenny Shepard and I'm the director of NCIS". No reaction whatsoever, not even a twitching to indicate that she had heard her. Jenny examined Mary closer. Her hair was dark and fell down her shoulders in wavy curls and her forehead was covered by heavy bangs which made her red lips appear larger than they probably were. However what really captivated Jenny were her eyes. They were emerald green, and normally they might be full of life, but now they were just staring straight forward without seeing anything.

Jenny sighed. "You wanna tell me why my agents brought you in?" Still no response. She flicked through the file concerning Mary until her eye caught something.

"You lost your mother when you were three?" It wasn't a statement, more of a curios question but also with a dash of compassion. After what felt like 10 minutes, even though it was probably more like 10 seconds, the girl finally nodded, the first sign she was actually alive and functioning. She'd taken Mary for a ride to the store and on the way back they were hit by a drunken driver. The mother had died instantly whereas Mary hadn't got a scratch.

"You don't have a driver license, do you?" Jenny asked after a few seconds. For the first time the girl looked as though she actually saw Jenny, her eyes showing a certain curiosity as if she didn't understand how Jenny could possible know that.

"I lost my mom when I was four." Jenny elaborated, letting her gaze drop to the table. "She had a genetic disorder. Her last three months were spent in the hospital. My father and I used to visit her every day, always between 3 and 4 o'clock. I remember her telling me that it would be all right, that soon she would be home and everything would go back to how it was before." The unvoiced but-she-never-returned-home part was hanging in the air.

"And now you don't like hospitals" Mary deduced. Jenny looked up, her eyes zeroing in on Mary's before she nodded in agreement to what Mary had stated.

Behind the glass Ziva and Tony simultaneously turned to look at each other, the question evident in their eyes. _Then how could she spend so much time in the hospital when Gibbs was in a coma?_ Tony broke into a goofy smile. Ziva just shook her head, knowing he was already imagining a hundred scenarios that could explain the director's behavior and they all started with the secret love-affair Tony was sure they had once had.

"Why did you shoot him?" Jenny asked. She still had that curiosity rather than accusation in her voice.

"He killed my dad." There wasn't any hesitation in Mary's answer. She said it like it was pure fact.

"You do know that one of our finest ME's ruled it a.."

"as a suicide? Yeah I know that."

"And yet you are sure t.."

"It wasn't a suicide" Mary stated leaving no room for argument. However a second later her hard façade crack a little. "I mean… it can't be.. it, I… it just can't be!" She exclaimed, her voice a little higher and a bit hysterical now.

"Because that would mean he left you?" Jenny spoke gently. Mary looked liked somebody had slapped her hard across the face. Her eyes were wide and her month hung open. Slowly she closed it and looked intently at Jen before she nodded. "And he wouldn't leave you", Jenny continued. "I mean, how could he, after all what you had been through? You must have spent a lot of time together after your mother's dead?" Jenny gave her a sad smile. "You probably had all sort of father and daughter rituals?"

Mary swallowed before nodding. "He used to watch me dance ballet. He would be there, no matter where the show was being held, encouraging me to do my best. Then afterwards we'd go out for ice-cream and just talk."

"Daddy's little girl" Jenny said voicing her thoughts.

"How could I not be? He was all I had. My parents were old when they got me so all my grand-parents were already dead. My dad, he…" Mary's voiced finally cracked and a sob escaped her lips.

"He was everything", Jenny finished, "the one to chase away the monsters under your bed, the one who held you when you had nightmares about your mom, the one how would always be there for you… even though you'd been a real idiot, dad was always there." Jen took a deep breath before she continued. "And if he really committed suicide then it would mean that he hated life more than he loved you and you can't accept that."

Silent tears were running down Mary's cheeks, leaving black traces of mascara. "And it would mean that I weren't enough for him, that what we had weren't enough for him to continue living…" she let out a shaky breath. "He can't have committed suicide. He just can't!"

"Maybe…" Jenny tried, but was cut off by Mary's voice.

"No, there is no maybe! He didn't do it… Hell it's even more likely that I killed him than he committed suicide!" Then a realization hit her. "Oh God… I did." Her eyes made contact with Jenny's. She hadn't been wrong when she though Mary had beautiful, expressive eyes, but now they weren't showing life instead a deep kind of despair was settled in them. A fine blend of pain, anguish and defeat were looking at her. "I did… I did kill him."

"Mary…", Jenny's heart shattered into a million pieces seeing this girl so broken and alone.

"I should've spent more time with him. I should've called him. I shou…"

"Mary" This time there was more force behind the name.

"'..ld've visited him more often. I should've been there for him, like he had always.."

"Mary!" But Jenny's word didn't seem to reach the girl.

"And my mom, it was my fault too. I was the one who wanted to go to store because I nee…"

"MARY!" She immediately stop her rambling, her eyes now a mixture of shock and fear. Jenny too looked a bit surprised by the force behind the name. However she didn't let that dazzle her instead she reached out and grasped Mary's hand. "Listen to me and listen carefully. You didn't kill them. I know it feels that way but…"

"Do you really?" She spat, "because people always say th…"

Jenny interrupted her, "I do".

A few seconds passed in complete silence before Mary finally gave up and let her head collide with her arms that where lying on the table. "It just hurts so much." Her voice was shaky and filled with tears. "So incredibly much". Jenny stroked a thumb over Mary's hand.

"I know" she mumbled softly. "I know" At the same time she was trying hard to keep the tears from falling. "You probably don't wanna talk about it, but I need to know why you shot that man Joe", Jenny said after a little while.

Mary looked up from the table, her eyes red and puffy, she was biting her lower lip looking rather uncomfortable. "My dad… ", she began, "… My dad, he had", she paused searching for the right words, "… a problem", she finally settled on saying. "He liked to gamble, he liked it a little too much. Joe lent him money."

"And you figured that this was a classic murder", Jenny finished. "You dad didn't pay him, so Joe killed him."

"It fits", Mary said in barely audible voice.

"Because then it wouldn't be a suicide", Jenny said softly. Mary nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were once again threatening to fall. "I have my best agents working on this case and believe my when I say, we are going to find out what happened to your father. I don't know if Joe did it, but we will figure this out. You have my word". For the first time a ghost of a smile was evident on Mary's face. Jenny gave her hand one last squeeze before she let go. "I'll have two agents escort you out" and with that she turned around and left.

NCISNCISNCIS

Behind the glass Gibbs and his team stood dumfound, still trying to process exactly what had transpired in the interrogation room. Jethro never knew anything about Jenny's mother just like he hadn't known anything about her father. Their relationship hadn't been like that, but now he kinda wish it had been, because no one should go through, what she'd gone through, alone.

"DiNozzo, David, escort the woman out. McGee do a background check on the guy she shot and get his alibi", Gibbs said as he stormed out the room to find Jenny.

**AN2: So that's it for part 1, I'll try to upload part 2 asap.. Meanwhile please tell me what you though of it so far, both the good, the bad and the ugly, since that is the only way for me to improve my writing abilities :D**


	2. Part two

**Set: Post "Dead and Unburied", though not as a tag to the episode. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.. **

**AN: First of all thank you so much for all the nice feedback, it made me really happy and wanting to write even more. So many thank you's from me! With that being said I'll let you enjoy the second part of the story. I know it's quite short but it felt like the right place to end it :)**

**Part 2/3**

Gibbs had been searching the whole building in his pursuit of Jenny. The last place he needed to look was the gym, which was probably the most obvious place since he knew she always came down there to stress out. However he had taken great interest in going through the whole headquarter before he came down there, he didn't exactly know why he had done so, but it had felt like the right thing to do at the time.

As predicted Jenny was in the gym, kicking a sandbag in the area where a person's neck was normally located. Gibbs stopped at the entrance and admired her for a while; the red hair that was tied in a ponytail, her slender frame, the long legs where one of them was recurrently kicking the bag. He wondered if Ziva had taught her to kick like that. A few seconds passed before he noticed the steadiness of her kicks - or rather the lack of. There was no rhythm in the way her foot continuously hit the bag instead it seemed purely on instincts. The kicks weren't considered and controlled; they were fast and furious like the work of an upset person.

When he walked closer he noticed that her body was shaking. He wondered if anger had triggered it. Gibbs came to a halt behind her. "Jenny?" he asked hesitantly.

Before he had a chance to blink, he was face to face with a white fist. Jenny had turned around to punch the intruder but had stopped a mere inch away from his nose when she had discovered his identity. Gibbs couldn't hide the surprised look on his face when he saw her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks covered in mascara trails and the red hair was sweaty and stuck to her face. He saw her swallow and knew that the tears were far from finished with falling.

Without a word Gibbs pulled her closer. At first she tried to fight him, struggling against his firm grip around her hand, but the fight was purely symbolic and after a few seconds she leaned into his chest. One of his hands went behind her head, the other one on her upper back. He could feel the ripples of pain that ran through her as her whole body was shaking with sobs.

He didn't know how long they stood there, him engulfing her in hug, her crying on his shoulder, but it didn't really matter either. He wondered if she had had a chance to grieve her father at all. Gibbs remembered Mary, he had informed her about her father's death and she had seemed surprisingly rational and understanding, no Watergates had opened, nothing – and now after she'd shot that guy, after her so-called justice, she had finally let the tears roll. Maybe Jenny had too, that's if she had gotten her justice? He remembered the conversation in her study and her actions already the next day. She'd seem at ease, peaceful, something she had been for quite a while. Granted right now she was everything but at ease, still he wondered if she had finally gotten her revenge and by that finally gotten to grieve.

He tighten his grip on her, letting her know without words, that he was there for her, that it was okay for her to lose some of the control she tried so hard to maintain. He was tempted to kiss the top of her head, but he knew it wouldn't be good idea, so instead he just let his hand run up and down her back trying to bring her some comfort.

After a while the crying and shaking faded, "he's not coming back", he heard her mumble into his chest as if she hadn't realized it until now.

"No" he whispered into her hair, "he's not." A few minutes passed by before he felt her stiffen in his arms, she was probably regaining her common sense and knew that she couldn't be found in this position with one of her employees, so he decided it was time to let her go even though he really didn't want to.

They slowly drew apart, Jenny eyes looking at the wet spot she'd left on his shirt. "Sorry 'bout that".

He smiled, "never say you're sorry…"

"..it's a sign of weakness I know… but maybe I'm weak then?" she asked in barely audible voice.

"You're not," he said. "Crying isn't a sign of weakness it just shows that you care"

"And what if I apologize because I care? Because I think I've done something wrong, and I want the person to know that I truly am sorry?"

Their eyes locked, his deep blue against hers emerald green. Like an invisible force had pushed them together, they were now standing within each other's personal space.

"I'm sorry Jethro", she breathed.

At that moment he had no idea if they were still talking about the crying or if there was a deeper meaning behind the words she spoke.

The ring of his phone broke the spell and made them both take a step back. It rang again and he answered it.

NCISNCISNICS

Jenny observed Jethro as he talked with Abby. She didn't know how to interpret what had just happened between them. A part of her had known that he'd find her sooner or later, hell a part of her had even wanted him to find her, still she wasn't sure exactly what had happened. He closed the phone.

"Abby found something." He said. "Looks like the father didn't do it…" Jenny breathed a sigh of relief, feeling happy for Mary knowing that her father hadn't left her on purpose. "Joe didn't do it either", he added.

"She got the wrong man", Jenny whispered to no one.

"Did you get the right one?"

She was surprised that he had the nerve to ask her that, part of her wanted to dismiss him, but after what had just transpired between them, she felt she should at least be honest with him this time.

"I hope so"

He gave her a short nod, acknowledging what she said, but knew that he had nothing to add.

Jenny watched him leave the gym, feeling lost she embraced herself before she turned around and looked outside the window, the darkness already covering whatever view she might had had. She'd gotten the right man. She had to. Picking up the bottle of water she had placed on the floor, she too left the room, ready to call it a day.

**AN2: I know some of you wanted a conversation but to me Gibbs has never really been much of a talker when it comes to feelings, so I thought this was more fitting, however I'm very interested to hear what you thought of it, so please leave a review, thank you :D **


	3. Part three

**AN: First of all I'm sorry about the late update, I've been having some troubles with my internet, that's also why I haven't responded to all the reviews you guys have been leaving, but I want to thank you for writing them and to know that they really made me happy! Now I've had some troubles with this chapter since I had already pictured the other two those were easier to write. I'm not completely satisfied with the result but I do hope you enjoy it. Reviews are (as always) very much appreciated.**

**Part 3/3**

Jenny was sitting at home, curled up in a chair in front of the fireplace with a glass of bourbon and a good book. For the first time in a long period she refused to let work rule her evening by reading case-files. However she found it hard to concentrate on the story, when her mind kept repeating today's incident at the gym. She hated her need to overanalyze every single detail, but she was a girl after all and girls tend to do that. She was wondering if it had meant anything or if he was just being nice for once, when a knocking on the door interrupted her chain of thoughts.

Slowly Jen rose from the chair and made her way over to her front door. She was pretty sure she knew who was behind it, but she didn't really mind his company right now. As predicated Gibbs was standing outside her house with take-out bags in his hands.

"Coming to check up on me?" she asked knowing that he wouldn't be there unless he was concerned.

He shrugged, "why would I do that?"

"Because you're worried I'm going to do something stupid?" She said informingly.

He tilted his head and stared intensely at her, "Do I have a reason to be worried?"

"No", she answered shaking her head.

"Good", he replied as he walked past her and into the kitchen. "Glad we cleared that up".

She stood in the doorframe to the kitchen observing him and the way he prepared the food, he still knew where the plates, forks and knives were and soon a nice table for two had been arranged.

"So" she said teasingly, "what's this meal gonna cost me?"

"Can't a guy have a nice meal with his old partner?"

"That line is getting old and you know it" she said seating herself, not expecting him to become a perfect gentleman who held her chair and not wanting him to either. She didn't ask again why he was there, because actually it wasn't important as long as he _were_ there.

The meal was eaten in silence; not one of those unpleasant one where you want to say something, anything, to stop it, but one of those silences that occurred when you were with a person you knew and when you didn't feel a need to speak every five minute.

When they were done, Jenny was the first to rise from her chair. "Since you brought the dinner it's only fair that I clean up", she announced.

"Okay", he replied letting his gaze sweep the table; that suited him just fine actually."Want a drink?" He inquired.

"Sure"

Gibbs went into her study knowing that it was the only place she kept her alcohol. While he was pouring the bourbon the corner of his left eye caught the sight of a photo frame.

On the photo was a little red-haired girl, who he was pretty sure was Jenny. She was standing in a ballet tutu holding a woman's hand, looking closer at the woman he assumed her to be Jen's mother. He was surprised he hadn't seen the photo before, granted they hadn't spent much time in the study back in the days and those times he had been there during the years, he hadn't paid much attention to her photos, okay, so maybe it wasn't _that_ surprising he hadn't noticed it before. He set the frame back onto the shelf, picked up the drinks, and went back to the kitchen.

"Is that your mom on the picture?" She looked confused at him, so he clarified, "the one with the ballet tutu". Jenny nodded. "You look like her".

"It's the hair".

"Partly", he agreed because the red hair was a dead giveaway. He raised his glass to his lips before he pointed a finger at her, much like he had done when he had accused her of lying a few weeks ago. "But you also have the same eyes", he said before tasting the drink in his hand.

She tried to suppress the faint blush that was crawling onto her cheeks. "I thought you'd fix me one too?" She asked nodding towards the bourbon.

"It's in the living room"

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "you expect to get invited to stay even longer?" She inquired teasingly.

"Well I did bring you food", he pointed out.

"I see and that of course gives you access to my couch and permission to use my television"

Gibbs smirked "That's how I see it, you see it differently?" He asked innocently.

Jenny just shook her head and went into the living room. She wasn't planning on sending him home and she was glad that he hadn't given her the opportunity either.

"Anything specific you wanna see, now that you have invaded my couch and drunk my bourbon?" she asked after taking residence in the left corner of the couch.

"No, I'm good" he said sprawling over the couch making sure she had to sit as close to the armrest as possible, "you can pick anything you'd like to see."

"That so generous of you." The sarcasm impossible to miss since it was weighing heavily behind every word.

"I'm a generous person".

"Hah" she mumbled and turned on the television settling on some James Bond-movie.

"Tony would have a field day if he knew you were watching James Bond in my living room", Jen said after a while.

"It'd definitely do as some good betting-material", Gibbs agreed.

Jenny laughed softly, "Oh yeah… I'm looking forward to see what kind of rumors there will be after today's events".

"Nah, my loyal Sankt Bernard wouldn't rattle on you", Gibbs replied.

"Like you said, _your_ loyal Sankt Bernard, not mine".

"Let me rephrase that, Ziva would kill my loyal Sankt Bernard if he rattled on you". She smiled.

A quarter passed and Gibbs had already made up his mind about the movie. A helpless girl, a heroic agent and lots of guns and expensive cars; no wonder DiNozzo liked it. He glanced at Jenny and saw that she was rubbing her foot.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just the heels, they're killing me…", before he could say anything she continued, "… and don't tell me it comes with the job, because it don't... well it does… but that's beside the point"

"The point being?"

She looked annoyed at him. "My feet hurt".

"Come here" Gibbs said, lifting her legs onto the couch before he started rubbing her left foot. Jenny stared surprised at him before the surprise turned into suspicion. Gibbs however just ignored her and looked intently at the screen, though he didn't really paid attention to what was happening. It hit them both how natural this whole situation seemed, as though all those years in between didn't exist and they were still just Jenny and Jethro. He continued the rubbing on her right foot and soon he could feel the tension leave her body. When he was almost done, he turned to look at her only to notice that she was sleeping.

He waited until the movie was over before he removed himself from the couch. Not because he enjoyed the movie, but because he didn't want to accidently wake her up before it was absolutely necessary. He toyed with the idea of just letting her sleep on the couch, she looked peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her, however he knew that she'd feel much better in the morning if she had slept in an actual bed. He lifted her up as gently as possible and carried her upstairs like a husband carried his wife.

He still remembered the way to her bedroom and put her down on the madras with an impressive ease, as if this wasn't his first time doing so. She immediately curled into a fetal position facing away from the door, away from him. He turned to leave the room.

"Stay", he raised an eyebrow surprised she was still awake.

When he didn't respond Jenny got nervous, "Please", she added, hating the vulnerability she showed.

A few seconds passed before she felt the bed bending down because of a new-added weight and a tired smile crossed her lips. "Thanks", she mumbled.

Gibbs wasn't sure how long he sat in her bed leaning against the headboard and he was almost sure she was a sleep when she spoke.

"I'm considering moving", her voice was quiet. He didn't know what to respond and was luckily cut off before he had a chance to. "This house is meant for a family, for kids to run up and down the stairs, for a real mom to cook in the kitchen and not just for reheating whatever Noemi has made. It's meant to be lived in." she said in a barely audible voice.

They were quiet for a moment, before she spoke again. "I have so many memories from this place, some better than others. Maybe it's time for me to begin on a fresh start, you know, to move on." She was glad she wasn't facing him; otherwise she might never have opened up to him.

"You don't think you'd miss the house?" He hadn't wanted to move after Shannon and Kelly had been killed. He had wanted to remember them by being as close to things he connected with them as possible.

"I'll still have the memories, and you don't have to remember as long as you don't forget."

Gibbs looked puzzled at her and wondered if she was sleeping, because what she'd just spoken didn't make sense.

She could feel his hesitation and elaborated. "Remember is something you do every day, something that is constantly on your mind. Not forgetting simply means you know it happened, you think about it sometimes but you don't let it rule your life by keep recalling the events."

None of them knew what to say after that, so they both decided to keep quiet, until Jenny once again broke the silence, "Are you any closer to find the person who killed Mary's father?"

"No"'

Jenny sighed.

"We'll find him", Gibbs tried to reassure her. Usually he wouldn't say such a thing, indulge a false sense of comfort, since he couldn't actually promise that they'd find him. However this situation was anything but usual and right in that moment she needed the reassuring more than she needed the truth.

"She had so many regrets", Jenny whispered out in the room.

"We all do" Gibbs remembered how he had felt after finding out about Shannon and Kelly. All the things he had wanted to say but never gotten around to. An image of Jenny pop into his mind, all the things that he had wanted to tell her, all the reassuring about his feelings that he never got around to share before it was too late.

Jenny nodded. "That we do", her voice was still a low whisper. "She probably felt like she'd failed him… You heard her, she felt guilty for not being around."

"She was at the university, nobody would expect her to visit her father every week or call him every day for that matter. Just like nobody could know that this would happen. It's tragically, but it's not her fault". He waited for a response, some indication to show that she heard him, but she just kept looking the other way, so he said, "Jenny, there was nothing she could've done that would've prevented this"

"She could've told him how much he meant to her and that she appreciated everything he'd done for her trough out the years." Jenny sniffled. Of course it didn't make him any less dead, but she would feel less guilty. "She could've told him just how much she loved him", she trailed off.

Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered. "I'm pretty sure he knew"

She turned around on the bed, her glassy eyes looking up at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah" he confirmed not knowing if they were still talking about her father.

Their eyes locked for the second time that day. As if dragged by an invisible force her right hand shot up and gently stroke his cheek.

Gibbs automatically leaned into her palm. "Jenny" he whispered as his hand covered hers, not knowing if it was meant as an encouragement or as a signal for her to stop.

"I don't want to have anymore regrets" her warm breath grazed his lips.

She gave him time to pull away, time to tell her that he didn't want this, but when his thumb stroked her hand that was currently placed against his cheek she took it as a sign of acceptance and slowly leaned closer.

At first the kiss was gentle, just lips resting against lips, his still as soft as she remembered. Then she felt his tongue run across her lips, silently pleading for entrance which she happily granted. Gibbs rolled over so he was pressing her against the bed, before he tore his mouth away from hers, as much as he wanted this he needed to know that they were both on the same page.

"If this is just because you've suddenly realized your own mortality, I don't wanna be a part of it", he murmured against her mouth.

"Good, cause neither do I"

Gibbs smiled and captured her lips in a new kiss. Where the other one had been gentle and reassuring, this was more about need. She felt the usual tingle that occurred every time she kissed him. There was nothing artistic or beautiful about the kiss, it was just a mess of tongues and teeth clashing together in an attempt to taste even more of the other person. Her right hand tangled itself in his hair as she pressed his head as close as possible. Jenny rolled them over so she was straddling him, her hands travling up under his shirt.

"I thought you were tired?" He asked teasingly.

"I can sleep when I'm dead", she smirked before she leaned down once again engulfing him in a passionate kiss.

**AN2: Hehe, okay the ending is a bit lame, I wanted some kind of wise sentence to finish with but I couldn't think of something to write so this has to it. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm very curios to hear your opinion on this one!**


End file.
